Le prix à payer
by MadnesSoul
Summary: Light est piégé, il doit alors se débarrasser de lui à tout prix. Misa n'est plus là pour l'aider, il doit le tuer seul... Le seul moyen serait de faire l'échange de l'œil avec le dieu de la mort. Mais est-il vraiment prêt à en payer le prix ?


Hey ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic sur Death Note cette fois ci, qui se dérouleras en plusieurs chapitres ;)

**Résumé : **

Light est piégé, il doit alors se débarrasser de lui à tout prix. Misa n'est plus là pour l'aider, il doit le tuer seul... Le seul moyen serait de faire l'échange de l'œil avec le dieu de la mort. Mais est-il vraiment prêt à en payer le prix ?

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les nombreuses fautes qu'il peut avoir -

Voilà voilà bonne lecture ! Oh une dernière chose ne lisez que cette fiction si vous avez du temps à perdre :3

/!/ Peut contenir du spoil /!/

* * *

><p><em>-Je veux faire l'échange Ryûk ! M'exclamais-je.<em>

_-Tu es bien sûr Light . Ce sera irréversible ! Me répondit Ryûk._

_-Je sais, mais je dois le faire... c'est le seul moyen ! Affirmais-je._

_-Après tout, c'est toi qui vois !_

_Il ricana et tendit la main vers moi et s'empara de mon globe oculaire, ce fut le noir total pendant quelques secondes puis je revins à moi, je ne le voyais pas encore mais au fond je savais que désormais j'allais changer que tout allait changer mais peut-être pas comme je l'aurais souhaité..._

**Chapitre 1 : Je veux savoir !**

-Light ! S'exclama une voix qui m'étais familière.

Ma mère sans aucun doute, je reconnaîtrais sa voix entre mille.

-Light, il est l'heure ! Renchérit ma mère plus intensivement.

-J'arrive ! Répondis-je clairement.

Je m'empara de mon sac de cours et descendit les escaliers à toute allure. Alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte et à partir au lycée ma mère fit son apparition.

-Tu ne déjeune pas ? Demanda t-elle.

-Non, je n'ai pas très faim, ce matin ! Répondis-je.

-Tu pourrais me prendre une pomme ! Me suggéra Ryûk.

_Irrécupérable ce Ryûk... _

J'eus un sourire en coin et alla à la cuisine pour m'emparer d'une pomme bien que ce n'était pas pour moi, mais au moins sa rassurerais ma mère de savoir que j'ai "avalé" quelque chose avant d'aller en cours. Je partis de la cuisine et m'exclamais-je :

-Bien à ce soir maman !

-A ce soir Light, sois prudent ! Répondit-elle inquiète.

Ma mère paraissait de plus en plus inquiète, peut-être étais-ce les meurtres qui continuaient encore et encore ? J'aurais aimé lui dire que tout irais bien et que je suis or d'atteinte puisque c'est moi _Kira._ Mais malheureusement cela était impossible voir impensable. Je marchai tranquillement sur le chemin de mon lycée, Ryûk volait derrière moi dévorant sa pomme sans même la savourer.

-Light ! S'exclama une voix suraigue.

Je m'adressa à Ryûk :

-Je parie que c'est Misa.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder derrière lui, j'en fis de même et comme je l'avais dit c'était belle et bien Misa. Le sourire scotché au visage, sa chevelure blonde volant au vent, elle serait presque parfaite... Dommage qu'elle soit aussi idiote !

Elle me sauta au coup et frotta sa joue contre la mienne.

-Tu m'as manqué ! S'exclama t-elle.

-Je vois ça ! Répondis-je simplement.

-Bonjour Ryûk ! S'exclama Misa s'adressant à ce cher dieu de la mort cette fois.

-Salut ! Se contenta t-il de répondre.

-Pas si fort ! Je te rappelle que personne ne peut le voir à part nous deux ! La réprimandais-je.

-Désolé ! Répondit-elle gênée.

Je détourna le pas et continua ma route vers le lycée, je regarda discrètement ma montre et accélera le pas aussitôt, si je continus à ce rythme là jamais je ne serais jamais à l'heure en cours. Misa se contenta de me suivre en courant.

-Pourquoi es-tu si pressé tout à coup ? Demanda t-elle.

-J'ai cours ce matin, je ne tiens pas à être en retard ! Expliquais-je.

-Tiens donc, tu ne vas pas au bureau d'enquête ce matin ?

-Non, ce soir.

Elle haussa les épaules et continua de marcher derrière moi.

-Pourquoi me suis-tu ? Demandais-je agacé.

-Oh ! Comme c'est le même chemin pour aller à mon agence, je me suis dit que ça serait bien qu'on se voit un petit coup avant de partir chacun de notre côté, tu ne crois pas ?

Je haussa les épaules.

_Collante ! Ce qu'elle est collante ! _

Je continua de marcher après un bon moment _-ce qui me parut une éternité- _Misa s'exclama joyeusement :

-Bon bah j'y vais ! A ce soir mon Light !

Je ne répondit rien et me contenta de rouler les yeux au ciel.

J'arriva pile à la sonnerie, franchit le portail et me dirigea à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

-Bonjour Light ! S'exclama une voix que je connaissais bien.

Je me retourna et vit -_sans surprise- _Naomi.

-Bonjour ! Répondis-je en retour tout en faisant signe de la main.

Elle marcha à mes côtés.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Oui, je suis juste un peu pensif ! Expliquais-je.

Elle haussa les épaules. Nous continuâmes de marcher en direction de la salle de cours, nous entrâmes et prirent place.

oOo

Les heures de cours défilèrent _-lentement- _et, enfin la sonnerie retentit dans l'établissement. Nous rangeâmes nos affaires et sortirent de la classe.

Je me rendis sans tarder au QG d'enquête, rejoindre mon père et le reste de la troupe.

Je monta les marches ; arrivé devant la porte je frappa puis entra.

-Tiens Light, nous t'attendions ! S'exclama L.

-Light ! T'as journée c'est bien passé ? Demanda mon père.

-Très bien merci... Répliquais-je simplement.

Je pris un siège et m'asseya au côté de L.

-Vous avez du nouveau concernant "l'affaire Kira" ? Demandais-je.

-Et bien plus étonnant qu'il puisse paraître, je dirais que oui nous sommes sur une bonne piste. Répondit le détective hautement réputé.

-Ah ! Fis-je, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est assez troublant je dois dire, et assez étrange...

-Mais rien n'est sur. Coupa mon père.

-J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, et pour être honnête Light, il y a 99% de chance que tu sois Kira ! S'exclama L.

-99% ?! S'écria mon père.

-Hmm hmm... Répondit L.

_Reste calme Light, reste calme... Quelle preuve à t-il pu trouver pour affirmer cela sans gêne, bon sang ! Mais si je lui demande des preuves de son affirmation, va t-il trouver sa suspect ? Je ne ferais mieux de ne rien dire... Pensais-je._

_-T'es dans le caca Light ! Ricana sarcastiquement Ryûk._

_Oh et puis zut au diable ma fierté. Songeais-je._

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça L ? Quelles sont tes preuves contre moi ?

-Je me posais justement la question de quand allais-tu me demander ça... Et bien je ne peux rien te reveler, étant donné qu'il y a 99% de chance que tu sois Kira, je ne peux dévoiler mes preuves, navré Light mais il va falloir attendre ! Répondit-il simplement.

-Bien... Soufflais-je.

-Donc tu peux rentrer chez toi, nous n'avons pas besoin de toi pour l'instant !

Je serra les poings, bouillonnant de l'intérieur...

_Mais pour qui il se prend, à me parler comme ça ?! Quels sont ses fichus preuve ! Et merde il m'a bien devancé..._

Je me leva sans bruit et quitta la pièce.

-A ce soir papa... L... Saluais-je.

-A ce soir Light fais attention à toi !

Je ferma la porte et descendis à vive allure les escaliers, je sortis du bâtiment.

-Je vais avoir besoin toi Ryûk ! M'exclamais-je doucement sur le chemin du retour.

-Uh uh uh, ça dépends ce que tu me proposes en échange... Ricana t-il.

-Toutes les pommes que tu veux, des jaunes, des vertes, des rouges...

-Plaît-il ? C'est entendu, Light ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Répondit-il.

-Je veux que tu passes ta soirée au QG, et que tu découvre les preuves que L à contre moi, ensuite j'aviserais moi-même.

-Hmmm hmmm, mais je veux les pommes quand je rentrerais !

-Entendu ! Répliquais-je.

Je poussa le portail de ma maison, puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-Je suis rentré ! M'exclamais-je.

-Oh Light, fit ma mère, Misa est au dessus elle souhaite te parler !

-Bien j'y vais de ce pas !

_Misa ? Mais que fait-elle là ? Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ce soir..._

Je monta les escaliers, et me rendit dans ma chambre.

-Light ! S'écria Misa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Grognais-je.

-Oh mais pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Enfin bref, je voulais te prévenir que je pars avec mon agence pendant un long moment et que je ne serais pas la... Mais on pourra se téléphoner et se parler par SMS ! Siffla t-elle gaiement.

-Bien...

_Bon débarras..._

-C'est tout ce que tu en penses ? Demanda t-elle.

-J'en ai rien à faire Misa, va t-en ! Grognais-je.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de me parler comme ça ? Demanda t-elle sur la défensive.

-Casse-toi ! Répondis-je.

-Oh bah si tu le prends comme ça, ciao Light ! Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive !

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je ne répondrais pas ! Répliquais-je froidement.

Elle soupira et claqua la porte.

-Ryûk ? M'exclamais-je.

-J'ai compris !

oOo

Les heures défilèrent, je ne mangea même pas, l'impatience était trop présente.

_Mais que fais-tu foutu dieu de la mort ?! Il est déjà minuit passé ! _

Enfin j'entendis son battement d'aile.

-Me revoilà ! Où sont mes pommes ? Lança t-il.

Je roula les yeux au ciel.

-Dans le sac là-bas ! Répliquais-je.

Il se rendit sans plus tarder vers le sac, et en dévora quelques unes.

-Bien, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Et bien, commença t-il, ce que je vais te dire risque de te déplaire Light, je crois bien que tu t'ai fais devancé ...

* * *

><p><strong>Avis ? :3 <strong>


End file.
